steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Diamonds Can't Always Be Perfect
Synopsis In this episode of Tao Gems, the four Gems are caught by Yellow Diamond. Plot Yellow Diamond looked into each of the eyes of the four Gems. They were not too tall, with the exception of the Pearl, only being around 4'6, and Yellow Diamond had to make the ceiling higher in order to make her head fit in. "Tell me... why are you here? You three. And Charoite! My Charoite! You let intruders not in your allegiance into our base? White Diamond is worried about the two intruders! And gyeh! A Pearl? I thought you'd actually hide half-decent people!" The four Gems stared into the eyes of the Diamond. "The most powerful Gem in the world... the three others are like pawns compared to her!" Charoite would often say to White Aquamarine and Blue Pearl. They thought it was just gibberish to make her look good, but now seeing White Diamond's size compared to Yellow Diamond, and how intimidating Yellow was, they realized she was not wrong... At all. "Now. I should stop joking around. I'll send you three to be executed. Blue Diamond will fear me more. As for you, Charoite... you have disappointed me, so I will make you the guard for the prison in the meantime." Yellow Diamond said. "Is that clear?" The four Gems nodded slowly. White Diamond gasped. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing your presence, my Diamond... I'll go now. I wish you luck on everything and stuff." She said to Yellow Diamond. "As to you," Yellow Diamond said. She said it so nicely that the group wondered why they weren't treating ''them ''like that. White Diamond walked away. Yellow Diamond sighed, easily picked up the four Gems, two on each shoulder, and carried three of them into a jail. The screen separating the hall and the cell was Gem destabilizer technology that would make any Gem retreat if contact is made with it for a few seconds. The walls were a bright yellowish-green, giving off a nice vibe to those in the jail. Yellow Diamond threw Blue Pearl, Black Laced Onyx, and White Aquamarine in the jail, and put down Charoite to guard the jail. "You," Yellow Diamond yelled. "Stay there and don't let them leave." The Diamond walked out of the hallway. "Yo, they're being rude!" Blue Pearl said, hitting the wall. "I mean, why do they want to kill us? We just wanted to help Onyx!" Charoite sighed. She had been gone for a few seconds to get in her sleeveless v-neck shirt, with the diamond being on the middle, as usual. The shirt itself was pink like Charoite's skin. She also wore black pants and red boots. "I mean, why can't we just help him? We were just trying to be nice..." Charoite said. White Aquamarine shook her head, and Onyx nodded. Charoite sighed again. "Diamonds can't always be perfect." In a colosseum near the base, Yellow Diamond held Blue Pearl stuck on a piece of wood. Her head and arms were sticking out. On top of her was a knife being held by a pulley, aiming at her neck. Several people were in the seats of the outdoor stadium. Black Laced Onyx and White Aquamarine were sitting on chairs, watching what was happening. It was a sunny day, with the ground being covered in green grass. "Alright! My Pearl!" Yellow Diamond yelled to the Yellow Pearl handling the pulley. "Execute the first!" Quickly, the Yellow Pearl pushed a lever, and the knife cut Blue Diamond's head off. The second after it happened, Blue Pearl retreated to her gem. Yellow Diamond edged towards it. "B-Blue Diamond wouldn't like you doing this!" White Aquamarine yelled to Yellow Diamond. The Diamond turned to White Aquamarine. She was getting amused by White Aquamarine's messages. "I do not ''care ''about Blue Diamond, pawn," Yellow Diamond said calmly. She smiled and then turned to the gem. She stepped on the gemstone, shattering it. Everyone in the arena gasped. She turned to the yin and yang Gems. "You're next." Category:Enchi's Content